In order to catch fish, artificial fishing lures must first attract fish. Numerous prior art lures have been developed that have various features to attract fish. One such type of artificial lure is made of a soft and flexible plastic, allowing portions of the lure to wobble or vibrate as the lure is pulled through the water, thereby drawing attention to the lure. The more a lure moves, the more attention is drawn to the lure and, hopefully, the more fish are caught. However, different fish appear to be attracted to different types of movements. Accordingly, what are needed are new designs for fishing lures that allow the lures to move in a variety of different manners as the lures are pulled through the water.